Missing
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Takes place at the end of 3x18...Just a scene that I wish we got! * No longer a oneshot!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is a scene that I think most of us wanted at the end of 3x18. It takes place after Stefan and Elena have their little chat but before Damon and Alaric find out the stake is missing. Everything that happened on the show has happened! ENJOY!**_

I left Stefan's room and headed towards the staircase. Before my foot hit the first step I looked to the left and saw light coming from Damon's room. I let out a small breath and made my way towards Damon's room.

The door was about halfway open, I lifted my right hand and knocked lightly as I pushed open the door just enough so I could walk in. Damon had just sat down at the edge of the bed; he looked up at me as soon as I walked in.

"What do you want Elena?" He asked. There was a slightly annoyed tone in his voice but I couldn't blame him after a day like he had who could blame him.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK." I said. I slowly walked towards him but stopped a few feet away.

"I'm alive." He said simply.

"I am happy to see that." I said trying to lighten the mood. I paused and looked away from him. "I was really worried about you today."

"Well…no need to worry. Like I said…I'm alive." He started to lie down on his bed but he was in so much pain that I felt like I was watching it in slow motion.

"Damon you are still covered in blood. You should take a shower."

"Elena." The aggravation in his tone was growing. "I can barely lie down; I am not going to be able to shower right now." I sighed and walked into Damon's bathroom. I grabbed a few small towels and soaked them in hot water. "What are you doing?" he called to me.

I walked out with the towels and sat down at the edge of the bed beside him. I gently picked up his left hand and started to wipe off the dried blood. The sight of all the blood was making me sick, but it wasn't the actual blood it was the fact that Rebeka came incredibly close to taking one of the most important people in my life away from me. "Are you still in a lot of pain?" I asked trying to keep my mind from thinking about how I almost lost him.

"You don't have to do this. I am fine. You can go home." He said keeping his eyes closed.

I hated how cold he was being towards me. But I only had myself to blame. I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth that night but for some reason I never actually apologized to him for it. His love for me was obviously not a problem; the fact that he was willing to be the bad guy all the time just to save me was incredibly selfless.

"Do you honestly not want me here, or are you just saying that because you are mad at me?" I said. I placed his hand down by his side and reached over for his other.

"Elena I really don't have the energy for this."

I didn't say anything; I just continued to clean the blood from his body. I finished with his hand and moved to his chest. He was still wearing the same clothes. His shirt was ripped down the middle with blood all over the inside. The thoughts of losing him swept over me again and my eyes began to water. I tried my best to hold back but a few tears escaped my eyes and my nose started to get stuffy.

Damon opened his eyes when he heard the tiny sniffle. "I'm sorry." I said as I moved to get up so I could wash my face in his bathroom.

He grabbed my arm so gently that if I were moving faster I wouldn't have noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked. The aggravation was gone from his voice, all that was there was love, worry and concern.

"I'm sorry, I just…I just keep thinking about how close I was to loosing you today." I wiped a few more tears off my cheek.

"Hey." He said as he sat himself up a bit. He made a small noise that indicated that he was in pain.

"Damon lay down." I said. I hated that I couldn't control how upset I was, he didn't need this.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away one of the tears that was left on my cheek. "I'm OK." He said softly. "Don't get yourself all worked up for nothing." He said with the smallest smirk on his face.

"This time." I whisper back. "There is nothing stopping Rebeka from coming after you again. And we can't kill her because we have no idea if you are from her bloodline." I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes again. I came in here to comfort Damon after his awful day and here he was trying to make me feel better.

"I have an idea about that. But maybe I could tell you about it in the morning?" He asked.

"Yea of course." I grabbed the last clean towel and wiped off what was left of the blood on his neck. "I will head home. I will come by sometime tomorrow." I started to get up but he lightly grabbed my wrist again.

"It's late. Sleep here." He said simply as he started to sit up more. He took off what was left of his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I don't live that far. It's fine."

"Elena…I would feel better knowing you were safe. Please?"

His voice was serious. I sighed and grabbed the towels that I was using and dropped them in the hamper in the bathroom. "Fine, I will stay." I said. I slid off my shoes and laid down on his bed beside him. It was quiet for a few seconds. "I am sorry about Sage; I know she was your friend."

He laughed, but the laughing motion hurt, I could tell by the small moan. "Sage wasn't my friend. Alaric is my only real friend." He said sadly probably thinking about the awful things Ric is going through.

"I am your friend Damon." I said with a little bit of hurt in my voice. I know we were fighting a lot but that didn't mean that I didn't consider him a friend anymore.

He took my hand in his and rubbed the top of it with his thumb. He turned his head so he was looking at me. "You are my soul mate, the love of my life."

_**I hope you enjoyed the story. I may continue with the Damon/Elena road trip that was in the 3x19 promo…We will see! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I really LOVE to read your reviews! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to continue this story…mainly because I really wanted to write a Delena rain scene for their road trip (probably won't be until chapter 3 at the earliest!)! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thank you to those of you that have reviewed!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning I woke up feeling rested. I know I didn't really solve anything with Damon last night but, I don't know I felt like we were headed in the right direction. I opened up my eyes and turned my head to where Damon was sleeping. He was on his side, his head resting on his hand and he was just staring at me.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning." I said. The way he looked at me was so intense. I sat up and stretched out my back. "So, do you want to tell me about your plan now?"

"Aren't we eager? I haven't even had breakfast yet Elena." He moaned.

"Well, I am kind of fond of you being alive…or undead…or whatever." I said shaking my head trying to decide on the right word.

Damon smiled. "I am going to go visit your brother."

"Jeremy? How can he help?"

"We know that Katherine turned me and Stefan and that Rose's blood turned her."

"Right but that is the dead end."

"That is where Jeremy comes in. He is going to ask Rose who turned her."

I smiled. A small sense of relief came over me. "That could work."

"I know." He said as he got out of bed, "I am a genious." He walked over to his closet and pulled out some new clothes. "I am taking a shower, if you want to come with me to talk to Jeremy go get ready and I will pick you up in a hour."

I quickly got out of bed and made my way out to my car. I was so excited to see Jeremy; I have missed him so much. I was also excited to hopefully get the chance to truly apologize for being a jerk to Damon at the ball.

I got home and went right to my bathroom to take a quick shower. After my shower I dried my hair and threw on some jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt. I pulled my duffle bag out of my closet and threw it on my bed. I grabbed some panties, bras and socks out of my dresser. I went to my closet and grabbed another pair of jeans and a few tops. I folded all the clothes and placed them in the duffle bag. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, makeup, and my shampoo and threw it all in my bag. I went back to my dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and two tank tops.

Just as I was zipping up my bag there was a knock at the front door. I picked up my bag and went to open the door.

"Ready?" Damon said as he took a couple steps into the house.

"I think so. I should probably leave a note for Ric just in case he…"

"No need…I just hung up with him." He said with a smirk.

"OK well, I guess I am ready than."

I went to grab my bag off the floor but Damon beat me to it. "Good, let's go." He turned and headed to his car. Damon threw my bag in his trunk after opening the passenger door for me.

We were on our way. It was an almost 25 hour drive so we had a long time ahead of us.

"So what's the plan?" I asked breaking the silence that had been between us for almost forty minutes. "Are we going to stop somewhere tonight and stay over?"

"I figured we would stop in a little while so you can get lunch then we will drive until dinner and just stay wherever we end up."

"OK." I said.

We ended up stopping at a small diner for lunch. I got a cheese burger and Damon got the same, plus he grabbed a blood bag from the cooler in the trunk so he could drink while driving. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet besides the radio. It was about 6:30 so Damon got off the next exit and we pulled into the first restaurant we saw. It was a mom and pop type Italian place.

Dinner was exceptionally good. I enjoyed the little mom and pop places better than the big chain restaurants, their food and service was always better. We found a hotel about 10 minutes from the restaurant so Damon pulled into the parking lot. He grabbed both bags that were in the trunk and we headed inside.

"Good evening." The man behind the desk said as we approached.

"One room please." Damon said. "Two queen beds." Damon reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

For some reason I was surprised he had asked for two beds without me telling him to. The man began typing on his computer.

"I am sorry sir we only have one room available and it has one king size bed."

"That's fine." I said. I really didn't want to drive around just because of the number of beds. We were both adults and we could handle it.

The man handed Damon back his credit card and two key cards to the room.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. Salvatore." He said with a pretty fake smile.

We headed towards the elevators.

"I can give you some money for the room." I said as the doors to the elevators closed.

"No you can't." Damon replied simply.

The room was a decent size. There was a dresser T.V. stand combo, a night stand on each side of the bed and two large windows. Damon placed both bags on the bed.

"One bed…doesn't this feel like a bad angsty teen soap." Damon said with a smirk.

I tilted my head to the side and let out a small smile. I went over to my duffle bag and grabbed my pajama shorts, my tank, shampoo and toothbrush & toothpaste. "I am going to take a shower so I won't have to take up driving time in the morning." 

"Do you want to call Stefan?" Damon asked as he made his way to the window. He moved the curtain aside and looked out at the view. "Let him know where we are on our little mission."1

"I think I will let you make that call." I said.

"What is going on with you two?" He asked looking back at me. He paused. "He loves you." I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I know he doesn't really act like he does but…he told me."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I was so confused but then again I wasn't. This was just another example of Damon being selfless.

He shrugged. "You should know."

"He actually told me last night; after he brought you back from Rebeka." I placed my pile of things on the bed near my duffle bag.

"So aren't you two love birds back together?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." I walked towards the window where he was standing but was still a couple feet from him. "Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you."

His face became so vulnerable. "Do you?" I could tell he was scared of the answer but also hopeful.

"Yes, of course." I said without hesitation. "But I can't just act on them Damon. I don't want to be Katherine…I can't be her."

Damon's eyes were a little glossy and I could tell he was shocked by my answer. It was quiet for a full minute before he said anything.

"Elena." He said just above a whisper. "You are the complete opposite of Katherine. The fact that you are even worried you are like her proves that."

"I just need a little time Damon."

"Of course." He said immediately. He walked closer to me and kissed my forehead gently. "I would wait forever for you." He whispered.

I smiled. I walked back over to the bed and grabbed my pile of clothes and other stuff. "I am going to go take my shower now."

The bathroom was actually pretty large. It had a sink with lots of counter space and also a decent size tub/shower combo. I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes. I folded them up and placed them in a pile on the toilet before getting into the shower.

Showers always seemed to calm me; the hot water just relaxed all the muscles in my body. I dried off and slid on my black short and dark purple tank top. I brushed my teeth then grabbed my clothes and headed back out to the room.

Damon had moved our bags to the floor on the side of the dresser. He was on the bed leaning against the headboard. He had taken his shoes off and his feet were out in front of him crossed at his ankles.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

It was weird, I couldn't remember the last time I actually sat and watched a movie. With all the life and death situations lately it just seemed unimportant. "Sure." I said as I stuffed my clothes into the duffle bag.

"I am going to take a quick shower. Here." He said handing me the remote." Pick something out."

Damon took his bag and went into the bathroom. I pulled back the thick white comforter and the white sheet on the bed and got in.

Not even ten minutes passed before I heard the bathroom door open. Damon walked out in black pajama pants that sat low on his waist and no shirt. His hair was messy and still a little damp.

"Find something good to watch?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"Not really." I said handing him the card that was on the nightstand with all the movies they offered. "All that is there are a couple scary movies and some kiddy cartoon."

"Not into scary movies?"

"They give me nightmares." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Elena our lives have been one big horror movie lately, how can a movie even affect you?' He said with his famous smirk.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Fine, but if I wake up from nightmares I fully intend on waking you up."

"Deal." Damon got into bed and sat with his back against the headboard.

I looked down at my hands. "Damon." I paused and looked up at him. "You should know something. I…I still love Stefan… and I told him that yesterday."

Damon looked away from me and back at the T.V. "OK." He said softly.

"I also want to apologize." I said still looking at him.

"For what?" He asked looking back at me with a confused look on his face.

"For what I did and what I said at the ball. I shouldn't have asked Stefan to…hurt you and I shouldn't have told you that your love for me was a problem."

"Apology accepted." He said with a smile. "So, are you ready for the movie?"

_**SO THERE IS CHAPTER TWO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I am glad you are still reading and enjoying the story!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Damon hit some buttons on the remote to get to the movie he wanted to purchase for us to watch. He was about to hit the 'buy' button but he hesitated and turned to look at me instead.

"So, I don't mean to be nosy… but now I am a little curious about this conversation you had with my brother last night."

I let out a breath. "Well, I went to see him right before I went to check on you. He said that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too. Then he said that I had feelings for you too and he told me to look into his eyes and tell him that I didn't feel something for you. I shook my head and told him I wasn't sure what I felt." I looked up at him and lightly bit my bottem lip. "I told him I wasn't sure because I didn't want to admit to him that I did have feelings for you before I even told you."

"And if I hadn't of brought Stefan up earlier; would you have told me about these feelings?"

"Yes, of course." I said. I was a little hurt by the question, than again I have felt something for him for a while and I have never said anything before.

"OK. I won't say another word about it." He said before pressing the button to purchase whatever scary movie he had decided on. He reached over to his nightstand and shut off the light so the room was only lit by the light of the television.

As soon as the movie started I grabbed the sheet and comforter and brought it up to my neck and sank into the bed. Damon must have looked out of the corner of his eye at me because a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Something funny?" I asked.

Damon let out a short laugh. "The happy back story hasn't even finished and you are already scared?"

"Just getting prepared…you never know when someone or something is going to jump out from somewhere and kill someone."

The movie was OK I guess. It was scary and I am sure I will have a few nightmares from what I did actually watch. But I was so caught up in what I was going to do. Now that both Damon and Stefan knew about my feelings I couldn't drag this out much longer. Maybe I was waiting for a specific moment that would tell me who I was supposed to be with, but what if that moment didn't exist or what if it already happened and I ignored it. It was driving me crazy.

"So, what did you think? It wasn't that bad right?" Damon asked as he pressed the button on the remote to shut the T.V. off.

I turned my head to look at him. "If you say so." I scooted myself down on the bed and turned to face Damon. I placed one hand under my head and put the other over my stomach. "Are you going to sleep?" I asked.

Damon lied down in the same position I was in but didn't pull the blankets over himself instead they stayed by his feet. "Unless you want to confess something else to me tonight." He said with a small smirk.

I smiled. "Goodnight Damon." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

I am not sure how long I laid there with my eyes closed but after a while I opened my eyes and Damon was still laying on his side but had his eyes closed, not completely sure he was asleep. I took my hand that was over my stomach and gently grabbed his hand, he rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb so I knew he wasn't really sleeping. I looked up at him and he still had his eyes closed but he had a small smile on his face.

"Bad dream already?" He asked softly.

It wasn't in a sarcastic tone like before it was more gentle and loving. "No…I'm fine." I said.

Damon's phone woke us up the next morning; he must have set the alarm when I was in the shower. I opened my eyes slowly, sometime during the night the distance between Damon and I was a lot smaller.

I lifted my head up a little and I hit his arm lightly a few times. "Damon, get up. Your alarm is going off." He didn't move so I tried to shake him a little. "Damon…"

"Five more minutes." He said in a whinney voice. I started to push him but obviously it was really just trying to get him to get up not to actually push him off the bed. He reached over with his arm and pulled me into him. He snuggled in even closer to me and let out a small sigh. "That was not even five seconds!" He said in a fake mad tone.

"Damon." I paused. "We have to get up. I want breakfast before we hit the road."

"Fine, fine, fine." He said as he rolled away from me and got out of bed.

We both got dressed then headed downstairs. Damon went to the counter to check us out and I waited for him near the small fountain in the lobby.

"Do you want to eat here?" I asked pointing towards the small restaurant in the hotel.

"Let's go." He said.

After we ate breakfast we headed to the car. Damon threw our bags in the trunk and we were on our way.

"So what time do you think we will make it to Denver?" I asked.

"Sometime after dinner."

"Really? That early?" I asked a little surprised with the timing.

"Of course. I'm driving." He glanced over at me and smirked.

Today went by faster. I was glad we had gotten everything out in the open last night, I was glad I got to appoligize for being a jerk. It felt like our friendship was getting back on track and that ment a lot to me. We stopped for a quick lunch then got right back to driving.

When we were about a half hour away I pulled out my phone and sent Jeremy a text telling him that we were almost there.

"So, do you have any guesses as to who you are sired to?" I asked Damon.

"Well…I am glad it wasn't Finn." He said simply. A million thoughts started running through my head. I was so thankful that it wasn't Finn. "I am hoping it turns out to be Elijah."

"Yea." I said pulling myself from my thoughts. "Me too." I paused. "What about Tyler?" I asked quietly. I knew he would kill Klaus in a second if it meant me being free from him, but it would cost Tyler his life.

Damon just turned and looked at me then looked back at the road. He didn't respond; probably because he knew his response would upset me. I looked down at my hands and sighed.

Damon turned into the driveway of where Jeremy was staying. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Damon was opening my door before I even looked up. I got out and we both started walking towards the door. When we were about halfway up the walkway Jeremy came out of the house and walked quickly towards us. He pulled me into a hug immediately.

"Hi Jer, I've missed you so much." I said hugging him tighter.

"Me too." He said.

We broke the hug. Jeremy nodded towards Damon. "Hey." He said simply. "Come on in guys."

_**OKAY I WASN'T GOING TO END CHAPTER 3 THERE BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP BEFORE I GO TO BED SINCE I PROBABLY WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO PUBLISH TOMORROW. **_

_**ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WITH A REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 3. This chapter might not be as focused on the actual DE relationship (though it is always DELENA!) It goes into the story line a little more. I hope you enjoy it and continue to read! I do have a definite idea of where I am going to go with this story and I am very excited about some ideas I have coming up!**_

_***Later in the chapter when Rose shows up…I wanted to write what she was saying even though this is Elena's POV and she can't hear her so I put Rose's lines in italic.***_

**CHAPTER 4**

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys until tomorrow morning." Jeremy said as we walked inside.

Damon smirked at the comment taking it as a compliment of his driving skills.

"Yea, we made great timing." I said.

"I actually have plans…with a friend. We were supposed to meet at the batting cages. Would you guys mind coming?"

I smiled but I think it came across as one of those smiles you give when you are trying to pretend everything is OK. "Sure Jer." I didn't want to make him cancel plans with friends, I made him come here so he could have a normal life and I wasn't about to interfere in that.

"I'll drive." Damon said as he turned back around and headed out the door.

Jeremy gave Damon directions to the batting cages. "So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" He asked.

I looked over at Damon but he didn't say a word. I guess he wanted me to explain everything.

"Well, Damon found some wood made from a white oak tree and He, Alaric and Stefan made stakes to kill Klaus and the other originals."

"Oh my god that is great news." Jeremy said.

"We killed one…Finn. But we found out something. After an original dies everyone that was turned into a vampire from their bloodline will die too."

"What?" Jeremy asked in a non-believing tone.

"I know it sounds crazy but about two hours after Finn died a vampire he turned died and another vampire that that one turned died…for no other reason."

Damon pulled into the batting cages parking lot and we all got out of the car and started walking towards the cages.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"We need to find out which Original blood line Damon and Stefan are from. We know Katherine turned them and we know a vampire named Rose turned her. So we need to find out who turned Rose." I paused. "But Rose is dead."

"So you drove all the way out here so I could contact a dead vampire?"

"Well, dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon said finally speaking up.

"I have never even met Rose. I have never contacted anyone besides Vikki and Anna…both of who I had a connection to before they died."

"Jer please." I said in a defeated tone. "We need to find out what original we need to keep alive."

"And you really think that whichever one it is won't come after all of us once we kill their entire family?"

"We will deal with that when and if it happens." Damon said simply. He paused. "Please Jeremy."

"I will try." He paused. "But I am not promising anything." Jeremy looked passed Damon and I. "Hey man!" He called out. Damon and I turned around and I couldn't believe what I was seeing…it was Kol.

"Oh my god." I managed to spit out. Damon immediately moved to stand in front of me.

"What's going on…what's the matter?" Jeremy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Kol.

"Ah Damon Salvatore, and the beautiful doppelganger. I didn't know you would be visiting today." Kol was right in front of Damon now. He stepped to the side and got really close to my face. "Does my brother know that you are so far away without his protection?" He whispered. Damon shoved him away from me and Kol laughed.

"What is going on?" Jeremy asked again.

"He is an Original."

Kol grabbed a bat from the stand outside the cages. He swung it and hit Damon right across the face. I have never seen Damon fall so fast to the ground.

"Damon!" I was about to bend down to see if he was OK, but he stopped me.

"Elena, take Jeremy back to the car." He said sternly.

"Oh calm down I am not going to hurt her. He threw the bat on the ground. I see you later Jeremy."

Kol left and the three of us were alone again.

"How long have you been hanging out with him Jeremy?"

"I…uh met him the first week at school. I had no idea…"

"Are you still taking vervain." Damon asked as he slowly got up. I grabbed him arm to help him steady himself.

Jeremy looked confused and scared. "I don't remember."

"Great." Damon said. "I can't believe Klaus knew you were here!"

We all headed back to the car and drove back to the house. Jeremy showed us to the room he was staying in.

"OK so how do we start?" I asked as I took a seat at the small desk. Damon sat on the bed and Jeremy pulled a chair next to me.

"Well when I would see Anna or Vikki…they would just kind of appear when I thought of them, I didn't really have to do anything."

"OK well how about we all try to think of Rose. Jeremy…she was tall, dark brown short hair, she was over five hundred years old but she looked to be in her mid twenties…" I paused. "Anything you can add Damon?"

"She was from England; she died a little less than a year ago from a werewolf bite…she knocked me out of the way so I wouldn't get bit."

"OK." Jeremy said with a sigh. "I will try."

We all sat in the room for a long time…not talking just staring at one another.

Jeremy sat up a little straighter and it caught both Damon and mine's attention.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"She's here."

Damon swallowed hard. "Ask her if she knows who turned her into a vampire." He said to Jeremy.

"She can hear you." Jeremy said nodding to the seemingly empty spot near Damon on the bed. Damon turned his head in the same direction.

"_Tell them it was Trevor, why do they want to know?" Rose said._

"She said it was Trevor." Jeremy said. "They need to know because if they kill an Original vampire everyone created from their bloodline dies, so they need to know which line Damon and Stefan came from."

"Trevor? Great!" Damon said.

"Who is Trevor?" Jeremy asked.

"Rose's friend. Elijah killed him. I didn't even know him." Damon responded.

"Do you know who turned Trevor?" Jeremy asked hopeful.

"_It was Elijah." She said._

"Elijah.' Jeremy said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, were we really that lucky? Then Jeremy's words ran through my head…would Elijah still be so…civil to us if we murdered his whole family?

"Thank you Rose." Damon said.

"_Tell Damon I said you are welcome…"_

"She said you are welcome."

"_And that I am rooting for him and Elena."_

"What?"

"What is it Jeremy?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she is rooting for you and Elena." He said looking at Damon. "Is something going on that you forgot to tell me about?"

Damon got up from the bed. "I am going to go for a walk, let you two bond for a minute." He opened the door and said "I will be back in five minutes." Before shutting the door.

"So what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Elena. Are you and Damon…dating?"

"No." I said honestly.

"Well, I know he is in love with you…that was clear a while ago. How do you feel?"

I took a moment to think before I answered him. "I have feelings for him Jer, I do. But I am scared to even really think about it." I paused. "He makes me laugh, he is always there when I need him…he would give up his own life for me in a minute."

"Elena, just watching you talk about him makes me think that it is something deeper than just having feelings for him."

I smiled. "I told him that I have feelings for him, but that part of me still loves Stefan." I looked down at my hands. "I feel awful just admitting it. I know it will never go back to the way it was with Stefan but I hate to push him over the edge by moving forward with Damon."

"I don't think you should put that on yourself. You can't keep your feelings for Damon to yourself just because it might upset Stefan. That isn't really fair to any of you."

"Yea, I know." I said softly. I paused. "I think you should come home with us Jeremy. It isn't safe here at least back home there are people to protect you from Klaus and the others and we can make sure you are still on vervain."

"Yea, I kind of figured you would say that." He got up from his seat and grabbed a duffle bag out of the closet and started packing.

A few minutes later Damon came back in the room.

"Jeremy is going to come home with us." I said to Damon.

The trip home was mostly quiet. We stopped at a different hotel around 1 AM to sleep then we were up and on the road again at 7AM. By the time we finally made it back to Mystic Falls it was late probably around 2AM.

Jeremy got out of the car right away and headed up the steps of the house. I reached for the door handle of the car but Damon was already opening the door for me.

"Can I just say something?" He asked. His blue eyes looking deep into mine, my heart felt like it skipped a beat when he would look at me like that. "I know that you will always love Stefan." He paused and I almost jumped in to say something but he continued. "But you need to figure out if you are still _in_ love with him. You need to see after everything if you can still feel what you used to feel for him." He brought his hand up to my cheek.

I stood there for another minute just staring into his eyes. I smiled and was about to walk away but instead reached up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Damon."

I walked the stairs of my porch. I gave Damon one last smile before I closed the door and went up to my room.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 4!**_

_**I AM ALMOST 100% SURE THAT KOL WILL PLAY A BIGGER PART IN THE UPCOMING EPISODE BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW SO I DIDN'T MAKE HIM A HUGE PART OF THE STORY. ALSO THOSE OF YOU WHO REMEMBER ME MENTIONING A RAIN SCENE…DON'T WORRY HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THERE WILL BE ONE IN THIS STORY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was a little nervous about this chapter since I don't usually write for Stefan (besides maybe a line or two here and there).**

**CHAPTER 5**

"I don't know Stefan, with everything that is going on with Ric and looking for the missing dagger, I don't think it is the best time to dress up and go to the school dance."

"Elena, you need a night off, maybe even have some fun."

I sighed. "OK, fine I will go." I paused. "I have to go. If I am going tonight I am going to have to find something to wear."

"OK I will pick you up at…"

I cut him off. "I will meet you there." I said. I didn't want him to think that I was agreeing to a date.

Stefan was quiet for a few seconds. "OK." He said sounding less than thrilled.

I hit the end button on my cell phone and sat down at the end of my bed. I sighed. It was a 1920's decade dance tonight. It made me shiver when I thought of what a disaster the last two decade dances were.

I scrolled through my phone and opened a new text message. 'How is Ric doing?' I picked Damon's name and hit send.

My phone buzzed and I opened the new message. _'He is fine. He is supposed to chaparogne the dance at school tonight. I haven't decided if that is a horrible idea or just a bad idea.'_

I hit reply. '_Stefan asked me to go to the dance. I really don't want to…but I said yes. You should go with Ric…to keep an eye on him.' _I hit send then laid back on my bed. Did I really just ask him to the dance…well not straight out but…kind of.

It was a few minutes longer before my phone buzzed this time. '_We will be there. ;)' _I smiled at the smiley face Damon had put at the end of his text.

I got off my bed and headed to Jenna's room. She had gone to all the dances and she had saved all her outfits from them so I figured I would borrow something from her. I didn't feel like going all out…honestly I didn't feel much like going at all. It was cold and rainy and I hated dressing up when the weather was like that. I would rather wear sweats and a hoodie and curl up and watch a movie. I found Jenna's old red Flapper costume complete with elbow length gloves. It was perfect. I brought the dress in my room and tossed it on my bed. I looked at my watch to see if I had time to shower before I had to leave and decided that I did have time.

After my shower I threw on the dress did my make-up and hair and headed out to my car. The school parking lot was already filled with cars, I guess everyone decided to come early. I walked in the gym and looked around for someone that I knew. Caroline ran up to me within five seconds.

"Elena you came!"

"Yea." I said trying my best to sound happy.

"So where is Stefan?" She asked looking around.

"Why would you think I was here with Stefan?' I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Well…I sort of suggested that he ask you."

"Caroline!' I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry Elena but he loves you."

"I know he does." I said. It was almost a whisper but I knew Caroline would be able to hear no matter how loud the music was.

Stefan walked in and came right up to me and Caroline.

"Hello." He said looking at me than Caroline.

"Hi."

"Hi Stefan. I am going to go find Tyler." Caroline said before leaving the two of us alone.

"You look nice." He said with a smile."

"Thanks, you too." I said. Stefan was dressed probably how people in the mob dressed in the 20's.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand.

I gave him one of my fake smiles. "Sure." I took his hand and we walked out onto the dance floor. The last time I had slow danced with Stefan was probably the decade dance last year. So much has happened since then, I wasn't even the same person that I was then.

"Are you OK? You seem like you are…distracted." He said trying to get me to look into his eyes.

"Sorry, yea I'm OK. It's just it is hard to pretend that everything is fine and that I am a regular high school senior."

I looked into his eyes. For a second I thought I saw the old Stefan, the Stefan that I met over a year ago through those doors in that halway. I loved him I couldn't deny that but I wasn't in love with him, and I am not sure if I ever was. The way I used to feel with Stefan was nothing like how Damon makes me feel when he just looks at me.

Speaking of the devil…I saw Damon out of the corner of my eye standing next to Ric by the entrance doors. He was wearing a hat and a suit…he looked amazing. I smiled. I was happy he came. Stefan must have taken the small smile wrong because he started to lean in for a kiss. I turned away before our lips touched.

"Stefan." I said. We both stopped dancing and let go of each other. "I am sorry I just…I can't. Look what you asked me before…I do have feelings for Damon. I can't just pretend I don't. It isn't fair to him and it isn't fair to me…"

"Fine, Elena." He didn't even let me finish. He walked away and left me there. I could tell he was hurt and I guess I couldn't really blame him for just walking away. It didn't really matter what I said the outcome would be the same.

I looked over to where Damon was standing and he was gone. He must have seen Stefan trying to kiss me and assumed I was going to kiss him back so he left. Ric was still standing there and noticed my confused look he nodded his head towards the door. I was surprised Damon just left Ric here but I didn't worry too much since Caroline ad Tyler were both around somewhere.

I ran outside as soon as I realized that he had left. It was pouring now and pretty cold since I didn't think to bring a jacket with me. I didn't see him anywhere so I jumped in my car and started to drive towards the boarding house. My hair was soaked and it was dripping down my back making me even colder than I was already.

When I got to the boarding house Damon's car was outside. I ran from my car to the front door and into the house as fast as I could so I wouldn't get even more wet…even though that was probably impossible. I checked for him in the living room first, I was sure he would be there near his drink cart drowning himself in whatever it was he drank. But he wasn't.

"Damon!" I called but no answer.

I ran up the stairs and walked into his room but it was also empty.

'Where is he?' I said to myself. I was getting worried. I scrolled through my cell phone until I landed on his name. I pressed call and waited. His voicemail answered. I didn't bother leaving a message, I pressed end and headed back out to my car.

Damon was standing in the middle of the front yard facing away from the house. It was still pouring, Damon looked even more soaked then I was. I ran over to him and he was just staring into space.

"Damon! Where were you?" I said a little louder than normal since the rain was quite loud.

"I went for a walk." He said calmly still looking off into space.

"In this weather? Damon?" I tried to get his attention.

Go home Elena. You are going to get sick standing in the rain."

"I am not going anywhere until you look at me and tell me what is wrong."

"Elena, I don't need the speech, OK. I saw. You chose Stefan and that is fine but I would like to be left alone."

"What are you talking about? I didn't choose Stefan!" I yelled. "He tried to kiss me but I turned away from him."

"Goodnight Elena." Damon said as he turned and headed towards the house.

Every inch of me was soaked and I knew I was going to end up sick after this but I didn't care. I ran in front of him and placed both hands on either side of his neck. I looked deep into his amazing blue eye; a few rain drops rested on his eyelashes. Then I looked down at his lips like I had so many times before. I leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing like our first kiss on my porch. Our first kiss was slow and beautiful and romantic and initiated by him. This kiss…initiated by me was full of passion. Damon's hands landed on my hips and I could feel him take a step closer to me. We boke apart after a few minutes but our foreheads were still connected.

Damon looked into my eyes. "Elena what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I know you told me to see if I still felt the same with Stefan. And the truth is I care about him and love him but…I am not in love with him Damon. And now I think I need to explore my feelings for you.

"Come on. I will take you home." He said taking my hand in his. We walked over to my car and he opened the passenger side door for me before walking to the driver's side. "You didn't even shut your car off?"

"I was in a rush. I didn't want you to do something stupid." I said as I looked down at my hands ashamed at myself for thinking the worst. After a few minutes I shivered at how cold and wet I was. "I can't wait to get home and take a hot bath." I said staring out the side window.

"Sounds like a good time." Damon looked over at me and smirked. "Is it invitation only?"

I always would pretend to get mad at his little comments but I secretly loved it. We pulled up to my house and we both got out of the car. Damon of course was in front of me before I set a foot on the ground with his hand out to help me. He walked me up to my door in silence.

"Do you want to come in? It's really not that late." I said as I unlocked the door.

"I should probably change." He said looking down at his wet clothes.

"Right." I said with obvious disappointment in my voice.

"I can come by after though…if you want."

"Sure." I said with a small smile. "I will see you in a little while then." I said before going in my house.

I ran upstairs to my bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. I grabbed my bubble bath from the edge of the tub and poured in two capfuls. I took off my wet dress and hung it on the door so it could dry. Hot baths on cold rainy nights are a great thing. Once I felt my normal body tempeture returning I got out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door that led to my room. I pulled some shorts and a tank out of my dresser and quickly put them on. I threw my towel in the bathroom and sat on my bed.

I picked up my phone and noticed I had a message. 'Let me know when you want me to come over. Enjoy your bath…no rush!. ;)'

I smiled and hit reply. "Come over.' I hit send and placed my phone on my nightstand.

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS!**_


End file.
